


New in Town

by Kaysigns



Series: How to Raise a Harbinger of Destruction [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I feel like I unlock a whole new level of my gayness when writing remy, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, idk what to tag for this one, so that is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysigns/pseuds/Kaysigns
Summary: Remy's just moved in to their small town and must be introduced to the resident antichrist
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: How to Raise a Harbinger of Destruction [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582306
Comments: 4
Kudos: 248





	New in Town

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I'm imagining that Demon Virgil and his family and friends live in this nowhere town with about 700 people in it. And honestly at this point everyone have come to accept the weird family, besides if Patton likes then they can't be that bad. Going along with the tiny town thing, whenever someone new passes through town there is a town wide conspiracy to keep Virgil out of sight. And whenever someone moves there they are quickly made aware of the situation, and that the antichrist is v chill.

Remy had just finished moving in to his new house when there was a knock on the door. "Good afternoon. I'm Declan, I'm your neighbor. It's a pleasure to have you in our small town. If you don't mind, I'd like to run you through a few things." With that, Declan simply strolled into Remy's house, taking a seat on his couch. "Um, excuse me? You can't just walk into my house and take a seat! No ma'am."

"I'm sorry, _I really am_ , but I have work in half an hour and I'd prefer to get this done quickly. Mayor Thomas asks me to do this whenever someone new moves in." Remy opened his mouth to complain, then gave up and sat down with a groan.

"You see, our small town is quite the ordinary one. That is, except for one member. That being my son."

"Lemme guess, your son's the antichrist?" Remy mocked. Declan blinked, eyebrows rising into his hairline. "I...yes, actually. How did you know that?"

"Wait what? I was only joking, babe!"

"Well...Virgil is the antichrist, yes. Or at the very least he's something very similar to that." Remy stared, trying to find any hint of a lie in Declan's words or posture. Despite not finding anything, he laughed. "You're just messin' with me. That's a good one, Dee-Dee!" Declan sighed, pulling out his phone and texting Virgil. He then put down his phone and waited with laced fingers.

"You need something, Dad?" Remy froze, staring wide-eyed as Virgil appeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Oh, nothing, Virgil. I just wanted to introduce you to the new neighbor." Remy shrieked, grabbing the nearest thing to him, a pillow, and chucking it at Virgil, screaming, "The power of Christ compels you!" Virgil caught the pillow, looking down at Remy with an unamused expression. "Nice to meet you to." Remy slowly calmed down, looking over Virgil a bit more. "You look badass."

"Uh...thanks?" Virgil looked over to Declan, who simply nodded at Remy. "Uh, I'm Virgil. And you are?"

"Remy."

"Cool..." Virgil glanced back over to Declan. "Can I go now? Before this gets even more awkward?"

"Very well." With that, Virgil teleported away. "So, what do you think of my son?"

"I can babysit him for you." Declan stared, once again thrown off by this man.

"He is a pre-teen antichrist. I don't think he'll need a babysitter. And didn't you just shriek at his mere presence?"

"Well yeah, I did, but that was because I didn't expect him. He looks like a badass bitch, plus the whole antichrist thing...a hundred percent down babe." Declan thought it over.

"Will you babysit for free?"

"Twenty bucks."

"Make it five."

"Fifteen."

"Ten."

"Fine. Deal." They shook on it, Declan saying a polite "Pleasure doing business with you" before walking out the door.


End file.
